10thkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendell White
King Wendell White (born Prince Wendell Winston Walter White, mostly referred to as Prince Wendell) is the current King of the Fourth Kingdom. He is the son of King Whitney White and Queen Ashley White and grandson of Queen Snow White. Biography Early Life Murder of his parents Prince Wendell was born to the king and queen of the Fourth Kingdom. His parents named the woman Christine Lewis as his nurse. After a period of time Wendell's mother became ill and died. While the kingdom buried their beloved queen, Christine helped the king overcome his grief and tried to gain the king's trust. To give his son a new mother, the king decided to marry Christine a year later. Over the next few years, Wendell grew into a pleasent, respectful young prince. After the king died from Christine's poison, the evil queen began to poison him while she was the temporary ruler of the 4th Kingdom. Wendell was set to inherit the throne when he turned 21. Assassination attempt Under Christine's custody, Wendell learned how to be a good leader, but fell ill early in his teenage years. Doctors in the kingdom worked frankly to find the cause of the illness. Fears that the House of White would end if Wendell should die grew. Blood tests revealed that there were traces of poison in his system. Wendell's advisors ordered a search of the entire palace to find the poison and person responsible. Servants found a canister of poison behind a mirror in Queen Christine's room. The Queen was arrested and tried for the attempted murder of the prince as well as the murders of both Queen Ashley and King Whitney. She was found guilty and sentenced to 1000 years imprisonment in the Snow White Memorial Prison, granted only a golden retriever as a companion. Wendell went on to recover from his illness, but his demeanor was changed. He was no longer a good, kind prince, but a lazy, self-absorbed one. Prince of the Fourth Kingdom The plot of The Evil Queen On their way to Beantown to accept the throne made by the local craftsmen for the coronation, Wendell and his man servant Giles made a stop at the Snow White Memorial Prison to personally deny the parole request of his step-mother. However once they arrived, Giles was killed by Relish's kids, whom he just broke out of prison. Wendell himself was attacked shortly after by Burly, Bluebell, and Blabberwort. Christine and Relish ended the bullying, but Christine had her magical dog jump into Wendell to get them to switch bodies. Wendell then ran deep into the prison to flee from the Trolls and Evil Queen. Christine then recruited Wolf to hunt down and retrieve the prince. He tracked the prince down in the basement, where Wendell had fallen upon a magic traveling mirror, which had turned on when he fell on it. Sensing he had no other place to go for safety, Wendell jumped through the mirror and into Central Park, right into Virginia Lewis's bike path. Time in New York After Virginia crashed into Wendell in dog form, she took him with her to her waitressing job. She locked him in a store room. When he sensed Wolf had followed him there, he knocked over flour onto the floor writing "DANGER" in big letters, in an effort to warn his new friend of the Queen's minion. When Virginia heard his barking, she ran to the room to quiet him. Upon seeing the writing, she took him back to her apartment that she shared with her father, Tony Lewis. When they arrived at the apartment, the Trolls had already arrived, knocking Tony out with Troll dust and ransacking the apartment. They threatened Virginia with torture to find Wendell, but they soon found themselves locked in a malfunctioning elevator. Virginia and dog Wendell then retreated to Virginia's grandmother's apartment, who as it turn out was the mother of his step-mother. In the morning, Wolf came to the apartment to fetch Wendell from Virginia. She in turn shoved him out the window. Wendell and Virginia later met up with Tony in Central Park at the spot where Virginia had run over the dog. Tony, having consumed a magic Dragon-dung bean, made a wish that he was able to understand and speak with the dog. Wendell then instruct the two follow him to safety by jumping back through the mirror to the prison. The Golden Prince Once the three arrived back in the prison, Virginia was captured by the Trolls, who had escaped from the elevator and gone back to the kingdoms. Tony and Wendell were trapped in the Evil Queen's former cell, as she had fled to one of her former castles near Rivertown. Shortly thereafter, the administration of the prison awoke from their Troll dust sleep. They questioned Tony about the queen. Wendell instructed Tony not to tell them he was Prince Wendell out of embarrassment. Desperate to get out of the prison to find Virginia, Tony told the governor that the dog was Wendell, telling him to bark if he was telling the truth. Wendell stubbornly refused to bark. Tony was sent to a cell with Acorn the Dwarf and Clayface the Goblin. The governor then planned to kill the dog by feeding him poison dinners. Wendell refused to eat anything. He tried every way to find a route out of prison, even getting Tony the master key to make a copy, which ended in beatings for Tony when it was discovered. Wolf and Virginia arrived back at the prison to break Wendell and Tony out of prison. However, Acorn, Clayface and Tony had already began a break out when they got to the cell. Acorn fled by a boat, which had the mirror on it as a trash barge. Wendell, Tony, Wolf, and Virginia then followed him down the river eventually arriving in Rivertown. On the boat, Wendell and Tony had several conversation, mainly ending with Tony tell the prince in so many words that he would not be a servant. Tony stumbled across the Gold Fish on the boat and magically transformed his pinky finger to have the golden touch. Wendell sensed his human body in the castle ruins near Rivertown, jumped into the river and swam to his human self. Once he found the Dog-Prince by a window, he tried to reach to touch his human self but to no avail. Looking for another way inside, he was chased by the Trolls back to Rivertown. Tony, still having the golden touch, grabbed the Trolls in effort to free Wendell from them. All four turned into gold by Tony. Wendell was pried off the golden Trolls and dragged on a wheeled wagon through the Enchanted Forest. Seeking shelter one night, the four stumbled upon Snow White's cottage. Since Wendell was solid gold, he was unable to appreciate being in his grandmother's cottage. In the morning, the four departed and eventually made their way to Little Lamb Village. During their first night's stay, Tony along with Golden Wendell saw the Wishing Well that the Peeps had diverted into their barn. Tony convinced Virginia to enter the Sheep and Shepherdess Competition to win the mirror, which Acorn had sold to the judge as a price for the competition. Needing a sheep dog, Tony placed Wendell in the barn's well to be revived. Upon being revived, Wendell first bit Tony for turning him gold but then turn his attention to helping Virginia win the competition. Defending Wolf in the Village After assisting Virginia in the Lovely Shepherdess Competition, Wendell found himself assisting another of one of his companions, Wolf. Almost immediately after the competition, Wolf was accused of murdering Sally Peep, a direct descendant of Little Bo Peep. As Wendell and Tony watched while Virginia did her best trying to defend Wolf in the courthouse, Tony coerced Wendell's help to find the real killer. Wendell sniffed out the killer's scent from the scene of the murder and followed it to the Peeps' farm house, where he and Tony discovered the Wishing Well destroyed. In the rubble, Wendell sniffed out the killer's coat. He and Tony raced to stop Wolf's execution, as he had hastily been convicted of the murder and condemned to immediate death. Once there, Wendell brought forth Wilfred Peep's coat from the rubble, clearing Wolf of the crime. Wolf was released, and the four returned to where they had been staying to find the mirror gone. They were informed by the lady who was housing them that her son took it to the Kissing Town market. The four then made their way to Kissing Town. Kissing Town Upon arriving at Kissingtown, the group split into teams of two to find the mirror, which had accidentally been sold to an auctioneer. As Wolf and Virginia made their way to Snow White' glass coffin, Tony and Wendell searched through items near and in the auction house. While looking, Tony told Wendell of how his lost his fortune. Wendell begrudgingly heard Tony tell of once owning a thriving plastics business which fell apart because of Tony expanding the company too early and investing in product that did not return well. In the auction house, they found both the gold statue of the Troll kids and their missing mirror. After leaving to find Virginia and Wolf, someone in the auction house discover the mirror to be a traveling mirror and the price, once a 10-15 Gold Wendells, now had jumped to 5000. Little did they know that the Huntsman had found them and began setting his trap. On Virginia's request the group went to a nearby casino in hopes to win the money needed to buy their mirror. Wendell, moping about his coronation being cancelled, went along and unhappily became a "Lucky Dog" with whom someone may split their winnings 50-50. At sunrise, Virginia had lost her share; Wolf had won 10,000 Gold Wendells, and Tony had lost over 5,000 Gold Wendells to an elderly lady. However, the lady's winnings were then split between her and her "Lucky Dog," Wendell. With their winnings in hand, they raced to the auction house, only to be outbid by the Huntsman. Feeling like failures, Wendell and Tony retreated to a bar as Virginia and Wolf went on a date. After a few drinks, they received a note from the Huntsman to the post in the town square or the mirror would be smashed. Tony made a loose knot of Wendell's leash and went to rescue the mirror. When the Huntsman approached, Wendell ran and hid in the crowd which had formed due to the Dog Prince parading the head of Relish the Troll King. After the crowd had died down, Virginia, Tony and Wendell met back up, with the mirror now smashed to pieces from Tony dropping it. In a nearby barn, they reassembled a few pieces to find that the mirror had been forged at Dragon Mountain in the 9th Kingdom. Quickly, they packed and began making their way to Dragon Mountain, with Wendell leading the way. The Mirror's of Dragon Mountain While on their way to the 9th Kingdom, Tony began to suspect that Wendell's previous fears might be coming true, and his former humanity and memories were being replaced by his new animal instincts. A Grandmother's Wisdom With Tony cripple beyond help, Virginia and Wendell searched for a way out of the mines, a feat that would at this point take a miracle. That miracle was closer than they thought, as by accident the two came across a tomb made of brilliant ice, the tomb of his beloved grandmother, the one and only Snow White. Snow eagerly greets her grandson and his companion, commenting that Wendell's time as a dog may be for the best, hoping that it would restore his kindness and his humility. In The Clutches of the Queen The King of the Fourth Kingdom King Wendell, no longer on all fours, took his place as the rightful heir of the House of White. With the Crisis finally over, the true celebration began. The renewed human king, who as his grandmother had predicted, time as a dog had given him a great sense of responsibility in his role, and would indeed lead him in the tradition of his beloved family to be a good King. He held a special ceremony to honor his companions and offer them Titles and Gifts of honor. To Tony, To Prince, the dog, To Wolf, And finally to Virginia Lewis, his savior and valued friend, he offered his condolences, as he knew he could not offer her the one thing she truly wanted. However he did present her with a very special gift. The flower that Snow White had given him the day she left the Kingdom. Quotes * You are really the most incompetend manservent, I have ever had! You are a complete inbeseale, what are you? * Ah, splended. Mr. Fleas. Antony, can we leave this village? One idiot in our group is quite enough! Category:Characters Category:House of White Category:Humans Category:Royalty